


typical first kiss

by punkmommyissues



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, miya chinen is an Ass, reki gets flustered a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkmommyissues/pseuds/punkmommyissues
Summary: “no! I mean— of course it's mutual, it's just...”, langa trailed off.“...overwhelming?”, reki said in a quiet voice.*teen and up for mild swearing
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	typical first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! enjoy whatever this is lol i don't usually write fluff but this was nice  
> anyway, sorry if there's any grammatical mistakes english isn't my first language and i'm dyslexic !!!

reki huffed as his eyes met langa's.

  
“listen,” he started off, “I really like you, and I don't expect you to like me back I just wanted to be honest.”

  
langa could feel his heart beating, almost as if it were to jump out of his chest. he never felt such strong emotions towards someone, not even his parents. it felt... surreal.

  
of course langa liked reki back, but what was he supposed to say? it's not like he has the confidence. hell, he gets embarrassed just thinking about reki, there's no way in hell that he could confess his feelings.

  
reki looked at the boy infront of him with an impatient look on his face. not like that was new or anything. it was reki, looking impatient was his usual.

  
reki sighed and glanced down at his hands.

  
“so I'm guessing it's not mutual, huh?”

  
“no! I mean— of course it's mutual, it's just...”, langa trailed off.

  
“...overwhelming?”, reki said in a quiet voice.

  
langa sighed, “... yeah, that.”

  
reki smiled as he hid his face in his hands. this was actually happening. he meets a foreign boy, teaches him how to skate, falls in love with him and he actually likes him back? _unbelievable._

  
he felt like anything he did after this point didn't matter. all that was important was that langa liked him back. he could break his ankle while doing an ollie down a mud path and he wouldn't care.

  
_he actually likes me—_

  
“hey uhm,” langa said nervously, “can I uhm, can I _kiss you?_ ”

reki lifted his head up and nodded. he looked like he just got the opportunity of a lifetime. _kissing langa hasegawa._ what a dream.

langa stepped closer to reki, placing his hand on reki's cheek.

_god, he looks adorable._

  
langa could spend hours just admiring reki. the way his face looks and how it moves. the bruised skin on his knuckles. the way his smile was just _slightly_ crooked. the way his fluffy red hair would spike up when he took off his headband. langa could kiss every inch of reki's face and not regret it. he really loved this stupid boy and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to him.

  
“so are you gonna kiss me or not?”, reki giggled.  
  


langa smiled.

  
“sorry, you're just... adorable.”

  
well that certainly caught reki off guard. he's about to kiss the guy he fell in love with while looking redder than his hair. talk about embarrassing.

  
reki felt langa's hand slowly move from his cheek to the back of his neck. he could never get sick of langa's skin against his. even if it was a small touch that lingered for a few seconds, it would automatically make his day better. although langa came from a cold climate, his hands are suprisingly warm and almost _... welcoming?_

  
reki realised he should probably do something too instead of just standing there. he moved his hand and placed it on langa's shoulder.

  
now they were weirdly close. if he tried, reki could probably count each and every single one of langa's eyelashes. it was frightening. he always admired langa's beauty, but being this close really gave him a different perspective. a _good_ different perspective.

  
before langa could overthink it more, he leaned in for the kiss. and _god_ did it feel good.

  
it was like stirring honey into a hot tea. like entering a cozy house after a long day of being in the cold. it felt like _home_.  
reki's lips were slightly chapped, but if you were to ask langa he'd describe them as heaven. he could lose himself in reki's embrace for days.

  
you could say the same thing for reki. even though reki shows a lot of affection, he doesn't receive it as much. or atleast he rejects it. but in this case, he couldn't even think about rejecting langa's love for him. reki _loved_ langa. romantic or not. he made skating enjoyable again for reki. langa was all that he thought about for weeks. he would lose sleep thinking about him. he even failed a chemistry test because of it. reki's mind was constantly just _langa langa langa_ nonstop. and now he's actually kissing him.

  
langa could feel the heat on his cheeks from blushing so hard. he never really was a blusher, but he would be anything for reki. reki was the person who introduced him to skating. he was the person who made living in okinawa less miserable. reki helped him overcome his grief and not live shitty life after his father's death.

  
the kiss ended after a few moments by reki pulling away. he was almost hyperventilating.

  
“hey are you ok?”, langa asked, worried.

  
“yeah it's just—” reki groaned, “you mean so much to me and... that was my first kiss.”

  
“wait, it was?”, langa chuckled.

  
reki put his hands over his face in defeat. he didn't know whether he should feel happy or embarrassed. he actually just admitted to langa being his _first kiss_.

  
langa took reki's hands so he could see the other boy's face.

  
“don't worry,” langa started, “it was mine too. you don't know how long I've spent worrying about this moment.”

langa honestly thought that reki had already had his first kiss. and probably dated a few people too. not that he'd ever tell him that, it would just boost his ego more.

silence fell between the boys. it wasn't awkward. rather, it was quite the opposite. it was... pleasant.

  
the silence stopped faster than it began. reki had started practically _wheezing_. langa soon joined in too. they were both idiots in love and they were aware of it.

the laughter stopped when they heard the voice of a familiar preteen approaching them.

miya had been standing across from them with his phone in hand.

all the colour drained out of reki's face. did this fucking child just _film_ them having their _first kiss?_

“relax, he's probably fucking with us, he's too much of a pussy to actually film us.”, langa said reassuringly. reki looked at him with an expression that langa couldn't read. was reki actually scared about this?

“oh my _god,_ you dumbass. did you actually think I would waste my phone memory on filming you two _homos?_ ”, miya said in a mocking tone.

okay, _that_ was the last straw. reki took out his phone and started looking through his contacts.

“woah wait, what are you doing?”, miya started to panic.

“oh nothing, just... calling your mom”, reki said with a smug expression and winked at langa.

oh.

_oh._

“mrs. miya? hello, this is your son's friend reki. yeah he was very mean to me and my _boyfriend–”_ , reki started.

langa couldn't even focus on what reki was saying. the only thing going through his mind was the way reki said _the ′B word'_. does he actually see him as a significant other or did he say that to make miya feel bad? they literally just kissed and it's more overwhelming than it was right before the kiss.

“ _Fine!_ I'll apologise.”, miya said while looking down.

reki chuckled and put his phone back into his pocket. making miya feel bad for doing normal 13 year old bullshit was his specialty. nothing better than humbling a pretentious 8th grader.

“I'm sorry for pretending that I was filming you two having your moment..... not”, miya jumped on his board and skated as fast as he could.

reki gasped.

“ _oh you're gonna pay for this!!!”_ , he screached as he went to grab his board.

langa started to giggle. he really does love this idiot


End file.
